La dama y el sirviente
by Miu0
Summary: .:AU:. Will estaba decidido, confesaría por fin sus sentimientos a Karen. Pero como el universo lo odia y lo quiere en la friend zone siendo el sirviente de su dama, este le jugara una mala pasada, ¿Terminara esto bien? [Participante del reto "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak"]
1. - Prologo -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** AU; Makasudoshipping (WillxKaren); traté de mantener los personajes lo mas IC posible.

Este fic participa del reto "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak"

* * *

Will respiró hondamente, estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, su habitación estaba a oscuras con solo la luz que trasmitía el teléfono alumbrando el lugar. Estaba lleno de dudas, miedos e inseguridades por todos los pensamientos dentro de su mente.

Se levantó, comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro preguntándose que podía hacer, llegaban a su mente muchas ideas, pero siempre con la misma conclusión. Revolvió su cabello con frustración lanzando un pequeño grito. Se lanzó de espalda a su cama suspirando frustrado.

* * *

— _Oye, Will—llamó Karen con mirada melancólica observando el cielo mientras se balanceaba en un columpio._

 _¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el peli morado con cierto deje de ilusión al lado de ella._

 _Lo miró, ella abría y cerraba su boca tratando de encontrar palabras correctas, pero solo salió una excusa y una sonrisa forzada para ir a su casa a comer. Will suspiró desilusionado. Se puso delante de ella tendiéndole la mano como si ella fuese una princesa. Karen parpadeo un par de segundos antes de entender lo que quería hacer, sonrió de manera engreída, le dio la mano y se levantó poniendo su otra mano en su cadera._

— _Oye, sirviente—dijo con fingida sorna colocando su dedo índice bajo el mentón del chico—, me gustaría que me escoltaras a mis aposentos para poder comer algo, si te portas bien tal vez te dé algo de las sobras._

 _El peli morado rió un poco para luego dar una leve reverencia. La chica giró sobre sus pies, comenzó a caminar lentamente con el chico detrás como su fiel sirviente._

 _Era un juego. Su juego que los marcaba como algo, como la dama y el sirviente._

* * *

Will suspiró angustiado estando tumbado en la cama mirando el techo, tenía el cabello desordenado de tanto agitarlo, el cuello de la camisa desabotonada con la corbata en la mano.

Sumido en sus pensamientos cerró los ojos lentamente, tratando de no quedarse dormido se giraba de un lado hacia otro soltando pequeños gruñidos. Una de las ideas que había tenido antes le llegó nuevamente a la mente haciendo que se incorporara lentamente abriendo los ojos.

¿Tomar la idea? Era ahora o nunca.

¿Terminara bien? Era un movimiento arriesgado.

¿Era un tonto? Definitivamente.

Tomó su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, miró la hora, eran más allá de las diez de la noche. Marcó un número telefónico para luego escribir un par de cosas en un mensaje de texto. Observaba con detenimiento el mensaje escrito, tenía que hacerlo pronto antes de recuperar la cordura. Suspiró profundamente y con manos temblorosas envió el mensaje.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla uno segundos—Lo hice...—susurró antes de tumbarse nuevamente en la cama sonriendo de lado—, _My evil Queen_.

Con una sonrisa se quedó dormido, sin imaginar lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado

Un chico pelirrojo con ojos plateados quien al parecer estaba estudiando muy concentrado, pues, estaba en su escritorio con muchos libros en este leyendo uno rojo de tapa gruesa. De pronto, recibió una notificación de su celular sacándolo de su lectura. Alzó la vista en busca del aparato encontrándolo sobre su cama. Se deslizó con la silla, ya que esta tenia ruedas, tomó su celular con rostro indiferente notando que era un mensaje. Lo abrió, frunciendo el ceño al dejar de leerlo.

 _Te amo con toda mi alma, te amo por todo lo que eres._

 _Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos y quédate conmigo._

 _-Will-_

Alejó el aparato mirándolo con extrañeza. El pelirrojo no sabía que pensar, solo miraba la pantalla con confusión total.

Will era uno de los chicos que lo molestaban en la escuela junto a Karen ¿Era acaso una broma? Sí, eso debía ser ¿Qué más podía ser? Aunque recordó que Will era el tipo de chico que siempre va enserio, lo que lo preocupó aún más.

Guardó su celular en su bolsillo volviendo a sus estudios, pero no pudo concentrarse mucho, el mensaje aún aparecía en su cabeza haciendo que se preguntara si era una broma o era enserio.

Sera mejor preguntárselo a Blue mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Como cuando tengo muchos trabajo y se que moriré el lunes (?**

 **Traté de ser lo mas romántica posible con el mensaje, pero lo cursi no me salia :'v**

 **Eso es todo por este capitulo (prologo), nos leemos después ;)**

 ** _~Miu~_**


	2. - Confusión -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

Hoy comencé muy mal mi día, para empezar me quedé dormido, mi tostada se quemó, me regañaron por llegar tarde y Karen no ha respondido mi mensaje. Bueno, lo último es lo que me tiene más preocupado ¿qué responderá Karen? Solo espero que después de todo, nuestra relación siga igual que siempre... definitivamente soy un idiota.

Solté un suspiro a medida de caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a mi casillero. El segundo periodo de clases está por comenzar, y como me perdí el primero de seguro tendré algún reclamo del profesor. Al llegar a mi casillero, introduzco la clave, la giro y esta se abre produciendo un ruido metálico, saco mi libro de historia de allí guardándolo en mi bolso y guardo en mi casillero el libro —o más bien enciclopedia— de matemáticas.

Antes de cerrar suspiré nuevamente, me perdí una de mis clases favoritas y ni si quiera sé si valió la pena.

Al voltear en dirección al aula de historia encuentro a solo un par de metros las únicas personas que me faltaban para ser este día más frustrante, aunque faltaba una. Estas se me acercaron con semblante serio, bueno, uno siempre estaba así, la otra tenía una ceja enarcada con una mueca de enfado al verme y sus manos estaban en sus caderas.

Al tenerlos a solo medio metro y sabiendo que la mirada de recriminación era dirigida hacia mi les pregunte que se les ofrecía, ignoraron mi pregunta y me tomaron de los brazos arrastrándome hasta no sé dónde como si fuera un costal de patatas. Al principio estaba algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, pero después de un par de metros reaccioné un poco.

—Blue—le llamé tranquilamente pero que se notara mi molestia—, si sabes que esto es un secuestro.

—Cállate, Willy—ordenó la castaña notando su enfado pero siendo cubierta por su voz coqueta de siempre. Odio que me llamen Willy.

—Green—llamé al otro sujeto que me secuestraba—, tu eres más cuerdo.

Este no hablo, solo se limitó a arrastrarme creo que hasta el campo de fútbol. Las miradas de curiosidad de los estudiantes caían sobre nosotros pero a ellos parecía no importarles. Y efectivamente, llegamos al campo de fútbol donde me arrojaron bruscamente sobre las bancas del público.

—Ok, Willy—dijo dejando su tono característico en ella demostrando aún más su enfado, cosa que ni si quiera se porque—, ¿a qué rayos estás jugando? —espetó

— ¿Disculpa? —la verdad no sabía de qué hablaba, ni que me haya metido con ella recientemente.

— ¿Disculpa de qué? No bromees, Willy

—Deja de llamarme así—demandé levantándome del asiento—, y no sé de qué rayos estás hablando— fruncí levemente el ceño haciendo notar que esta situación me está molestando.

—A ver, a ver, a ver—dijo rápidamente alzando las manos alejándose un poco sin dejar de mirarme—, sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste.

Como me desespera esta mujer—que yo no sé lo que hice, no te he hecho NADA—, recalqué esta última palabra diciéndola lentamente para que entienda.

—Ah, si—dijo asintiendo de manera constante—, ¿y el mensaje que enviaste anoche? —soltó como si nada, como si aquello fuera su carta de triunfo.

Palidecí de golpe, ¿cómo lo sabe? Creo que mi reacción debió de ser evidente ya que ella hizo una mueca de victoria.

—C-como lo sa...

— ¿Que como lo sé?—me interrumpió—, pues me lo dijo—sonrió ladinamente jugando con su cabello.

¡¿Qué hizo qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudo Karen?! ¿Por qué a ella?

Me senté nuevamente, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos clavando mi mirada en el suelo. No me interesaba lo que ella me dijera si no lo que hizo Karen sin siquiera enfrentarme cara a cara ¡sin siquiera dar señales de vida!

—Y...—tragué grueso—, ¿cómo se lo tomó? —levanté mi mirada, todo mi yo trasmitía ansiedad, nerviosismo y algo de decepción.

—La castaña lanzó un bufido—. Como crees, pues mal, muy mal—la chica se pasó la mano por su cabello—, pero con eso que lograbas conseguir—me miró entrecerrando los ojos—, por fortuna le dije que todo era un juego para relajarlo y...

— ¡Y cómo es que te dijo to...!—espera, ¿qué? —,... ¿relajarlo?—fruncí el ceño—, ¿no querrás decir relajarla?

Arqueó la ceja sin entender lo que dije—, y… ¿por qué? —preguntó lentamente.

Se formó un silencio incomodo, ¿por qué algo me dice que todo esto se trata de una confusión? Estaba tan preocupado por lo de la confesión que no me detuve a pensar el problema de la situación desde un inicio.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? —me levanté mirándola frente a frente.

Otro silencio, estábamos muy confundidos.

—Silver anoche recibió un mensaje tuyo—ya se me había olvidado que Green estaba aquí, quien habló con su seriedad y calma de siempre—, lo que recibió fue una confesión de amor.

— ¿Qué me importa Sil…?

—De TU parte —contribuyo Blue apuntándome.

— ¿Qué?… ¡¿Qué?!

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Oye...

—Se quedó petrificado, ahora no podrá narrar. Ni que haya sido para tanto.

—... ¿ya me puedo ir?

— ¡Aún no!


	3. - ¿Broma? -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

El día ha estado muy silencioso, no he visto a Will por ningún lado, ni siquiera a la entrada o en el primer receso, por lo que puede haber faltado a clases. Suspiré angustiada recordando lo que cierta castaña, que no me agrada mucho que digamos, me dijo esta mañana.

— _¡Oye, Karen! —me llamó entrando en el baño de mujeres la chica castaña de segundo año._

— _¿Qué sucede? —pregunté indiferente retocando mi maquillaje frente al gran espejo_

— _¿Que rayos traman tú y Willy? —Preguntó seria cruzándose de brazos—, lo que están haciendo no es nada gracioso._

 _Fruncí el ceño, guarde mi lápiz labial en mi estuche desviando mi mirada hacia ella, ¿de qué estaba hablando?_

— _Podrías explicarme por favor—pedí tratando de no rebajarme a su nivel._

— _Esto, explica esto—me mostró la pantalla de su teléfono con lo que parecía ser un mensaje, me acerqué un poco para leerlo—, no es graciosa su bromita._

 _Al leer el mensaje de la pantalla se me revolvió el estómago ¡¿Que Will le mandó que a Blue?!_

 _Abrí los ojos como plato señalando el teléfono—Te lo mandó... ¿a ti?—estaba estupefacta ¿Por qué Will le mandaría algo así a ella?_

— _No, no me lo mando a mí—respondió guardando su celular encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiré relajada—, se lo mandó a Silver._

—… _¿Qué? —me quedé impactada, con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir—. W-Will no me di-dijo nada—atiné a decir._

— _Entonces esta broma la ideó solo Will—se quedó pensativa unos segundos, me miró curiosa, tal vez mi reacción debe de ser cómica—, ¿no sabías que tu mejor amigo era gay?—soltó sin delicadeza._

Pues no, nunca me dijo nada, y esto me está poniendo mal. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Pero también está la posibilidad de que todo sea una broma de parte de Blue y Silver, una represalia por las burlas, ¿no? Aunque la castaña no se queda atrás con eso, en algunas ocasiones se lo merecía. Me recosté sobre la mesa sin importarme las quejas del profesor. ¡Estoy pasando por dudas emocionales!¡Que no me moleste con problemas algebraicos!

Mi pequeño _sirviente_ , ¿por qué sigues sin confiar en tu _dama_?

Pasaron dos horas más y seguía sin ver a Will, lo cual ya me estaba preocupando un poco. Estaba en el pasillo frente a mi casillero ingresando la clave en el peculiar candado floreado que destaca entre los demás, guardé un par de libros y saqué de ahí mi libro de matemática, que comparado con el de Will es como un pequeño libro de bolsillo. Al cerrarla distinguí por el rabillo del ojo cierta cabellera roja que llamó mi atención. Sep, era Silver que se estaba acercándose a su casillero que estaba cerca del mío, quien de alguna manera se ha ganado mi desagrado más que antes. Acomodé mi mochila en mi hombro, bufé comenzando a caminar en dirección de él.

—Hola, platita—saludé falsamente pasando mi mano por su cabello, como él estaba de espalda no pudo evitar mi movimiento. Caminé rápidamente hacia el comedor ya que era la hora del almuerzo. Por lo que escuche él lanzó un bufido.

En el casino me encontré con Will a solo un par de mesas de la entrada, pero extrañamente no estaba solo. Estaba con Green y Blue. Fruncí el ceño molesta, me di media vuelta y me fui. Esos idiotas son nuestros "enemigos" ¡y se está relacionado con ellos! La idea de que todo esto no era más que una broma no pasó desapercibida en mi mente. ¡Ni crea que se va a salir de esta! Creó que tenía muy mala cara ya que todos me miraban extrañados o me evitaban por el pasillo, excepto una persona, Silver.

—Oye, Karen—se acercó a mí con semblante serio a mitad del pasillo—, ¿a qué rayos juegan?

—Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que me preguntaran eso—comenté molesta—, _aunque esa es mi línea_ —pensé en decir.

— ¿Cuantas tendrías? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Suspiré relajándome un poco—. Dos.

El chico carraspeó un poco, pero aun seguía con su mirada seria—. Tengo una duda, Karen.

— ¿Cuál sería?

— ¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono? —soltó sin más, me impresionaba la seriedad y calma que trasmitía pero más lo que me estaba preguntando, ¿para qué lo quería?

—Cinco. Cuatro. Siete. Ocho. Tres. Ocho. Uno. Seis. —respondí, ya no quiero bombardearme la cabeza con más dudas.

El chico se quedó pensativo unos segundos para luego dibujársele en su rostro una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —fruncí el ceño, creo que mi frente quedara con muchas arrugas hoy.

—Nada, nada importante—comenzó a caminar sin dejar de sonreír dejándome en medio del pasillo, al pasar al lado mío se detuvo—, el sirviente es un idiota, ¿no? —dicho esto se marchó.

Will es un idiota, pero ¿por qué a él le importa?


	4. - Sin ayuda -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

— ¿Aún sigue muerto? —escuché preguntar a la castaña llamada Blue—, no creo que la confusión haya sido para tanto.

—Lo llamaste gay indirectamente, fuiste a molestar a la chica que le gusta confundiéndola, y ahora casi lo matas—, respondió Green comiendo una manzana el cual era el postre del día de hoy en el almuerzo.

En resumen de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, escribí un mensaje a Karen que accidentalmente llegó hasta Silver. Alguien allá arriba me quiere en la friend zone para siempre. Bueno, Blue creyó que todo era una broma de parte mía y de Karen pero ella al preguntarle a mi amor, digo, a Karen, esta niega saber lo del mensaje —como no, si era para ella—, Blue va en mi búsqueda y me enfrenta y bla bla bla, el resto ya se lo saben, y si no pues... lean la historia de nuevo. Siguiendo con la historia, ahora estoy en el casino deprimido junto a Blue y Green ya que es la hora del almuerzo. Me perdí el segundo periodo y en el tercero el profesor me regañó. Hoy definitivamente no es mi día.

Respiré profundo para luego soltar un largo suspiro atrayendo la atención de mis dos acompañantes quienes estaban frente a mí al otro lado de la mesa.

—Pobre cosita fea—dijo Blue con tono triste para luego morder su manzana—, si nos demandas solo di que todo lo planeo Green.

Green soltó un bufido para susurrar un "chica ruidosa" con lo que ella solo rio.

Solté otro suspiró tomando mi pequeña manzana roja, la quedé viendo un poco con mirada melancólica. La castaña me pregunto si me la iba a comer, a lo que yo solo asentí. Al dar el primer mordisco noté que Blue observaba la entrada arqueando una ceja.

—Oye, Will—llamó mi atención sin dejar de mirar la entrada dando otro mordisco a su fruta—, ¿qué pasaría si Karen ve que estas con nosotros?

Incliné mi cabeza un poco con incredulidad, algo me dice que esto se va a acabar un poco mal.

—Dime, por favor—pedí casi con suplica—, que Karen no está detrás de mí—ella hizo un leve puchero desviando su mirada mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Se detuvo en la entrada, te vio, frunció el ceño y se fue—dijo el castaño como si nada dando la última mordida a su manzana.

—Te repito la pregunta—me miró nuevamente Blue posicionando sus codos sobre la mesa—, ¿qué pasaria si...?

— ¡Me mata! —le interrumpí levantándome de mi asiento—. ¡Tú no le agradas! —en el comedor se formó un gran silencio, sentí las miradas sobre mí.

Blue dirigió su mirada a todo el comedor—. ¡Sigan comiendo amigos!, no hay nada que mirar—les dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Suspiré volviéndome a sentar, ¿ya había dicho que este no es mi día? Que desastre, y ni siquiera tuve matemáticas. Posiblemente Karen me odie, el instituto crea que estoy loco y además de estar socializando con nuestro "enemigos". Ya no se puede arruinar más.

—Hola chicos—saludó una cabellera roja sentándose al lado mío—. Hola, Will—me miró para luego voltear y dar un mordisco a su manzana.

—Maldigo mi suerte—susurré.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó la castaña pasando por su boca una servilleta.

— ¿Por qué sigo con ustedes? —creo que ya estaba al borde de la frustración y desesperación.

—Porque nos quieres~—canturreó Blue.

—No lo creo—respondieron al unísono sus dos acompañantes.

Respira Will, uno, dos, tres... ok, ya me decidí. Es ahora o nunca.

Me levanté de mi asiento una vez más, retiré mi bandeja casi vacía hacia el depósito. Salí del casino con el objetivo de encontrar a Karen y decirle lo que siento. Sí, eso haré.

Si fuera tan sencillo...

Me dispuse a buscarla, recorrí literalmente todo el instituto, salas, patio, otra vez el casino por si las dudas, pregunté a sus amigas, y no la ha visto nadie. El último lugar que me quedaba era el gimnasio, pero nada ¡Nada!

Piensa, Will, piensa. ¿Dónde estaría tu _dama_?

Me senté en una de las bancas cerca del gimnasio tratando de pensar. Observaba los alrededores, los estudiantes, incluso las parejas que por allí pasaban. Una sonrisa triste se me formó en los labios, pero desapareció al llegar a mi mente un recuerdo del día de ayer cuando con Karen estuvimos en el parque, para después ir a su casa.

 _Me iré a estudiar al extranjero, Will_.

Me levanté de inmediato. El recuerdo de su mirada baja y melancólica hizo que se me encogiera el corazón, pero aun así, ya sé dónde está. ¿Ya había dicho que soy un idiota?


	5. - Tu eres mi sirviente y yo tu dama -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

Sola. Estaba completamente sola, me sentía abandonada, traicionada y sobre todo triste. El hecho de que todo haya sido una broma aun no pasa desapercibido por mi mente haciendo que se llene de múltiples dudas, dudas que de alguna manera me hacen daño.

Ahora mismo estoy en el parque columpiándome suavemente dejando que la ligera brisa roce mis mejillas. Suspiré alzando levemente mi vista, el cielo se estaba poniendo anaranjado, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No me importa, después de todo tengo los días contados en este lugar. Estudiar en el extranjero. No quería ocultárselo a Will, pero tampoco quería decírselo, no sé porque pero algo me impedía hacerlo. No quería verlo triste, simplemente no quería.

Cerré los ojos dejándome mecer con mi pie relajándome.

Will, toda esta situación ¿era una broma? ¡Qué clase de broma le hiciste a tu _evil queen_! Aliarte con esos tontos. Bufé de solo pensar en ello.

— ¿Por qué tan enojada? —escuché decir a una voz muy familiar frente a mí.

Abrí los ojos alzando la mirada para verlo a él. Su cabello purpura estaba desordenado, su vista clavada en el suelo, estaba jadeante por lo que trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero aun así tenía una mueca de felicidad. Al levantar su mirada hacia mi exclamó un _por fin te encuentro_ que hizo que mi pecho se llenara de un sentimiento grato. Me quedé mirándolo incrédula, el solo le sonreía.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunté frunciendo levemente el ceño. Quien rayos me entiende, hace poco me sentía sola y ahora que aparece MI sirviente lo estoy cuestionando.

—Karen, quiero decirte algo—aún estaba algo jadeante, pero aun así continuo—, veras ayer mandé un mensaje y...

—Sí, sí, si—le interrumpí levantándome del columpio—, eres gay—lo miré de soslayo mientras pasaba caminando al lado de él. ¡¿Por qué me duele tanto decirlo?!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se apresuró en decir Will sujetando mi muñeca deteniéndome—, escucha lo que tengo que decir, por favor—dijo, más bien, suplicó.

Me quedé unos segundos quieta, no dije nada tampoco, solo me quedé ahí. Giré sobre mis pies quedando frente a él soltándome de su agarre. Will era media cabeza más alto que yo a pesar de ser un año menor que yo, por lo que no tenía que alzar mucho la vista. Asentí dando a entender que lo escucharía, pero primero el tendría que escuchar algo de mí.

—Dime, Will—llamé su atención—, lo de hoy, ¿fue una broma?—pregunté con algo de miedo.

—Por favor, escúchame—dijo con firmeza a lo que yo asentí—, ayer envié un mensaje, este mensaje llegó al destinatario incorrecto.

—Silver—fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. El asintió carraspeando un poco.

—Bueno, esta mañana Blue y Green casi me matan, bueno, más Blue que Green, tú te enojaste, y no podía dejar este asunto hasta solucionarlo, después de todo pronto te iras.

Asentí con tristeza, el solo pensar que me iré de aquí o que Will me lo recuerde me hace sentir mal.

—B-Bueno, Karen—continuó algo nervioso en relación a como estaba antes—, lo que yo quería decir en verdad, es que...

El chico inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de decirlo, rodeé mis ojos, esto tardara un rato, pero que se le puede hacer, es mi querido sirviente después de todo. Ahora se me vino una duda, ¿cómo es que Will confundió el remitente? ¿Para quién era? Definitivamente es un idiota.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero se me adelantó.

—Me gustas, Karen—dijo con un rubor en las mejillas.

Blanco. Así estaba mi mente en ese momento, en blanco. Un mar de emociones me invadió y todas querían salir de manera verbal. ¡¿Qué le digo?! ¡El está esperando una respuesta ansioso y yo pensando que decirle! Abría la boca para hablar pero nada salía, comencé a mirar hacia todos lados encontrando una respuesta, ¡pero nada!

Al final, el impulso ganó.

Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa, lo acerqué a mí y lo besé, más bien fue solo una presión de labios, no fue un beso profundo pero si uno que dejaba en claro lo que sentía. ¿Fue muy brusco? Si, definitivamente lo fue, ¡estaba desesperada! También estaba la opción de huir pero preferí esta, se acomoda a lo que siento. Ante su confesión se me vino a la mente la respuesta de una de mis dudas. El mensaje era para mí. La otra es como confundió el número.

Nuestros labios se separaron, nos quedamos mirando ruborizados. Finalmente él me abrazó con delicadeza, no como yo al besarlo. Estuvimos así un buen rato, cuando alcé la vista al cielo ya era de noche.

—Oye, Will—dije aun estando abrazados—, ¿cómo fue que confundiste los números? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Se separó suavemente quedando de nuevo de frente. Sacó su teléfono revisando no sé qué, al parecer el mensaje que era para mí. Negó con la cabeza diciendo que no encontraba el error, hasta que recordé cuando _platita_ me preguntó por mi número de teléfono. Tomé el suyo para revisar el remitente, y ahí estaba. Tres números incorrectos pero que era similares.

Cinco. Cuatro. Siete. Ocho. Tres. Ocho. Uno. Seis. Mi número.

Cinco. Cuatro. Siete. Tres. Ocho. Tres. Uno. Seis. El de Silver, y el que Will marcó.

—Eres un idiota—le digo riendo entregándole su teléfono.

—Llegué a esa conclusión el día de hoy—rió para luego volver a abrazarme—, mi _Evil queen._

Sonreí ante ese nombre. Lo aparte bruscamente ganándome una mirada de incredulidad.

—No me toques, plebeyo—puse mis manos sobre las caderas como si estuviera regañándolo—, o tendré que llevarte al pozo.

Will sonrió para después seguirme el juego—. ¿Y si mejor llevo a mi _dama_ a sus aposentos? —hizo una cortes reverencia con una mano en el pecho.

—Entonces, vamos. Si se hace más tarde será tu culpa—declaré con fingida soberbia.

Los dos reímos. Pero después de todo era un juego. Nuestro juego. En que él era el _sirviente_ y yo su _dama_.

Y toda esta situación surgió solo por un mensaje de texto mal enviado de parte de mi sirviente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Seee, final de la historia -baila bailadamente- con esta historia sufrí falta de inspiración el cual llegó a mitad de mes...**

 **Pero bueno, aclaraciones:**

 **-Mi situación fue ''** Envía un mensaje, se equivoca de persona y se lo envía a _, la otra persona se entera y... _.''

 **-En este fic, Karen es mayor que Will por un año, Will de Blue y Green igual por un año y estos últimos mayores que Silver -adivinen cuanto- un año (?**

 **-Quería hacer un epilogo donde se viera a Blue, Green y Silver charlando sobre la situación, pero me faltó tiempo :'v**

 **-El final lo hice con prisas así que se que esta mal hecho, acepto tomatasos a la cara (?**

 **Eso seria todo xD un saludo a los sensuales admis del foro 7u7**

 **Nos vemos a la otra :3**

 **Bye-Bye :D**

 **~ _Miu_ ~**


End file.
